Bloody Moon
by dark-angel-rising
Summary: Youko is out on a full moon when he comes across an old enemy that is determined to destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

Youko Kurama, the legendary thief of the Makai raced through the forest, the light of the full moon illuminating the path before him. His sharp demon eyes didn't need the light anyway, but the soft touch of the moon's silver rays always made him feel whole. He stopped at a large clearing when he felt a strange presence. It swirled around him like poisonous gas, making it difficult for even a human, whose nose was far weaker than a kitsunes, to breathe. He gasped for air and collapsed on the ground coughing and hacking. It hurt to move, and to breathe. Golden eyes caught sight of the moon, and widened as it changed from gentle silver to bright red. Terror siezed his heart, though he didn't know why. And just then, he could breathe again. He got up shakily, watching warily as the light purple coloured gas manifested itself into the form of a shapely woman. The apparation was dressed in thin, nearly shredded robes that fluttered around in a nonexistent breeze. Long, wispy hair looked purple under the light of the moon.

"Hello, Youko Kurama." Said an ethereal voice. It was cold and emotionless, and was barely louder than a whisper, but was as clear as if someone had shouted it.

"Who are you?" He asked, searching for the source of the voice. It spoke again, cruel amuzement evident in it. "You don't remember me? I'm hurt. You should remember the voices of those who perished at your hands." The woman's eyes snapped open revealing bright blue irises. It was as if a door had been thrown open. Memories rushed back to the Kitsune, overwhelming him. That face… Yes, he remembered the face and that voice now. She was the guardian of a rare artifact that he had stolen. She had fought fiercely to protect it, but in the end lost, dying from her wounds. Her last words he remembered too…

"_When the light of the bloody moon shines full, you will regret you ever stole the crimson tear."_

'That's right.' He thought. The crimson tear was the artifact that he had been after for months. It was a legendary blood-red gem that protected the holder of it from ever being hurt. He looked up at the moon again and true to her words, the moon looked as if it was bleeding.

"Youko Kurama, now is the time when you will atone for your sins. Die!"

* * *

WAH! This was supposed a one-shot! Oh well, this story shouldn't be too long, probably one or two more chapters.

For a while I've been trying to break out of my writer's block. I've been rewriting the next chapters of Family and Viva Las Vegas over and over! Six times! Each! And it's still not coming together! Something's wrong! There's something I'm not doing right! There's supposed to be this moment of perfect clarity when the characters, the setting, the plot, and my mind all mesh together! When that happens my writing just flows! But it's not happening! And I'm useless until it does! I wonder if I already used up all my writing ability? And only at 15! **runs away crying hysterically**

Kaguya (my new muse): Ignore her. When her writing starts up again, she'll be ecstatic. It's best to just let her suffer by herself.

Kisa (new muse number 2): Yeah, it's what she always says.

In other news, I have, once again, become obsessed with a new anime. It's Samurai Deeper Kyo. Actually, I like the manga better, because it has more blood and gore in it, but the anime is great too! And the opening song to the anime is so amazing! Gah! I love it!

Anyway, here's a list of all the anime/manga I like.

**InuYasha **(I haven't met a single person that likes anime that doesn't like InuYasha. It's a friggin classic!)  
**Yu Yu Hakusho** (Obviously I like it, otherwise I wouldn't be writing a FANfiction about it!)  
**Fullmetal Alchemist** (**I've** read 54 chapters and watched 27 episodes in Japanese (with subtitles) and 5 in English. Also I have the movie, but I want to finish the series before I watch it. (Kaguya: She put the DVD in three boxes, covered them with four rolls of duct tape, and locked it up in the safe in her closet.))  
**Samurai Deeper Kyo** (I love the style of both the manga and the anime. The anime uses a lot of still shots during battle scenes which is really unique. And I just love how you don't really know who the evil person is. (Finally! A way to exercise my dead brain!))  
**Fruits Basket** (It's awesome! I havent's seen the anime, but I've read seven volumes. (Lame. Whenever I'm at the bookstore, I cant find Vol. 8 and I refuse to read the rest until I find it!)  
**Chobits** (My friend was reading it and I got into it too. Plus it's on the internet. (Where whould I be without my precious computer? **pets laptop** my preciousssss….))  
**Crescent Moon** (Found it in the school library. I don't like the way the characters have big noses. Really. It's weird.)  
**Kare Kano** (don't know why I like it, it doesn't have any monsters, or magical powers, or anything. Kinda boring, but good.)  
**S-cry-ed** (I cant find the manga anywhere! What is up with that!)  
**Bleach** (haha! I can read it anytime I want, or download the anime!)  
**Yu-Gi-Oh!** (I'm such a kid.)  
**.hack/Sign** (I've never seen the anime, and I don't think there's a manga, so I don't know why I like it, I just do.)

* * *

Hmmm…. What else is there to talk about? Ooh! This is the stupidest thing ever. I was looking at my hair yesterday, ( I tend to do that a lot because I'm just that awesome) And I saw grey in it. GREY! I'm turning old! Anyway, after I got over my hysteria, I realized something. My hair has grey in it, my eyes have yellow flecks in them, and I'm allergic to silver. I'M A FRIGGIN WEREWOLF! When I told my mom, she laughed, then called her shrink friend. I'm hurt. And I'm never telling my mom anything again.

Until the apocalypse (which should be happening in about three days or so),

DAR


	2. Chapter 2

Bunch of thankies to **DenKaiVin**, and **neko kitkat** for reviewing!

* * *

Youko barely dodged to first attack when a second ball of deadly energy zoomed at him. The ghost was fring so quickly that he didn't even have time to pull out his rose whip. Not that it would do any good against a ghost. He jumped up to avoid yet another ball, and when he landed found himself surrounded by a dozen of the cursed things. They all zoomed at him and exploded upon impact.

Thick clouds of smoke filled the clearing, and the woman smiled softly, her work done. "Goodbye, Youko Kura-"

Just then, Youko leapt out of smoke, and fell to the ground coughing violently. His clothes and hair were charred and burnt, and there were cuts all over his body. The apparation screamed with rage and began to attack the downed kitsune relentlessly.

His body scremaing in pain from all the movement, Youko still managed to avoid the attacks though his movements were too slow to avoid all the attacks. His eyes widened in pain as he was hit right in the chest, sending him flying backwards until he slammed into a tree. He slid to the ground, blood trickling out of his mouth. His shakings legs couldn't support him, and he slumped to the cold earth, eyes nearly closed. The woman smiled, amused. "So, this the end of the great Youko Kurama? How pathetic. It would have been better if you put up a bigger fight.

"But no matter, I will destroy you right now." She raised her ghostly arm, and brought it down, sending a tremendous wave of energy at the prone kitsune. Tired golden eyes looked up, to see a wave of blue-white energy engulf him.

Kurama's bright green eyes opened and he shot up, gasping for breath. He tried to calm him eratic breathing, telling himself over and over that it was just a dream. Except that it had felt so real. He shook his head, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Lying back down, the redhead stared up at the ceiling his mind beginning to sift though the dream. The Crimson Tear… It sounded eerily familiar. He shook his head slightly, and closed his eyes, turning away from the light on the almost full moon and closing his eyes. Just one more day until Youko would take over. He needed his rest to put up with the violent kitsune. As he drifted into sleep, he didn't notice the moon glow a soft crimson for a second, before disappearing behind a cloud.

* * *

Oooh, scary! Oh well, this is the end. Hope you liked it. Despite the shortness. I'm actually quite proud of myself, usually my battle scenes are even suckier than this. Anyway… hmmm… what other shiznat should I talk about?

Ooh! With Finals right here, I wont update anything for a while. For obvious reasons. I HATE ALGEBRA! I take all my anger out on my textbook.

Kaguya: This thing? **holds up something that was once a book.**

DAR: Yep.

Kaguya: Oh.

Hm… Oh yeah, if you like Lord of the Rings, and Comedy, I suggest you read The Ramblings of a Ranger of the North, by the morrigan three. I cracked a rib laughing. Really, good stuff.

I think that's about it… so until the future happens, (which it usually does)

DAR


End file.
